This invention relates to a digital exposure time or aperture opening computing and indicating circuit for a camera.
Ammeters are often used to indicate shutter speed in prior art cameras. Such instruments are sensitive to vibrations and delicate, however, and thus provide very low reliability, particularly when used in portable equipment such as cameras. For this reason, there has been a trend to digitally display camera shutter speed and the like by using light emitting diodes and indicator lamps. However, the prior art systems of this type require the use of complicated and expensive circuits for converting analog brightness signals into corresponding digital values.